


Weakness

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Hate Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: When Billy discovers Homelander's weakness, he feels a bit disappointed. He is almost a god but, like any human being, the thing he desires the most is love; to be loved by people. After that revelation, Billy realizes how easy can the man be manipulated.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the show and I must admit the end took me by surprise. I want to see how that will affect Homelander and Billy. And let's see what happen with the rest.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.

When Billy discovers Homelander's weakness, he feels a bit disappointed. He is almost a god but, like any human being, the thing he desires the most is love; to be loved by people. After that revelation, Billy realizes how easy can the man be manipulated.

People adore him. Homelander is venerated by the masses, but that is not the love he craves. In the beginning, Billy hated the guy and couldn't understand him while watching after discovering the truth about Becca. However, after a few days of observing him with his son and going after his not death wife, Billy started to see a patron. The man craves attention and after a lot of different awkward and violent situations in the house, Billy saw the truth. Billy saw clear as day, Homelander’s weakness.

And, for some unknown reason, the man, the almost god, respects him. There is no mockery in his eyes when Homelander says he respects him with a self-sufficient smile of his. Billy has guts and he is honest with him even when his words could drive Homelander mad and furious, so he could kill him. It is strange at the beginning, but Billy learns to read Homelander thanks to that.

He is lost.

The man has killed the only two people who could handle him, the only two people who knew him and showed him something similar to love. And right now, he is trying to find someone who can love him. Becca is not that person, Homelander is around Becca because she is the mother of his child and no child should not have a mother's love; neither is his son since the child admires him like any other mortal and he is too young to give and understand what Homelander needs. Therefore, Billy thinks he can be that person for Homelander. Billy doesn't know why he wants to be that person, but he wants to so badly… Homelander listens to him and, even when he doesn't do exactly what Billy wants, Homelander has him in his mind. It is nice to be able to control the most powerful man in the world. And unlike Madelyn, Billy is not afraid of him.

Homelander is like a kid. He is desperate for love; Billy can feel his blue eyes following him from time to time. It is an intense look; his eyes shine and there is some kind of thirst in them that Billy has to admit he likes even if he doesn’t know what that means.

Having Homelander's respect makes everything easier for Billy. And soon, he learns how Madelyn controlled him. The man doesn't know what love is. Homelander takes anything that Billy gives him. Sometimes, he looks like a starving dog biting a bone till there is nothing left. Homelander is always looking for some kind of love. The man is a monster but Billy understands better now. A simple stroke or smile can satiate for hours till he comes for more. He always wants more and Billy uses that for his own good. Becca is worried about him because the game he is playing with Homelander is too dangerous, but Billy has always had a death wish. And anyway, it is fun watching the strongest man alive begging for something he can't have, at least not from Billy.

One day, Billy decides to test their boundaries. A simple stroke becomes on something deeper and uncomfortable but Billy likes the uneasy feeling that simple gesture provokes inside him. And Homelander takes it with a tense smile. He wants more but doesn't know how to ask for it. And that is when Billy starts to get what Madelyn gave him. This is what Homelander wishes.

"You're such a good lad." He says with his thick British accent. "Aren't you?" His words have an incredible effect on him. Homelander shivers and his blue eyes shine with repressed desire. This is what he wants, Billy realizes with a smile. Homelander doesn't say anything, but Billy can hear the question coming from his lips. "Yes, you're a good boy." He notices the way his body relaxes and Billy decides to keep pushing their boundaries.

Homelander opens slightly his lips, it is an invitation. Billy puts his hand next to his mouth and pushes his thumb inside it. And Homelander swallows it and suck it, looking at him. Billy wants to humiliate him but he can't. He is mesmerized with what is happening right now. The man who he has been hating for eight years is sucking his finger thoughtfully and ready to do anything he asks him to do.

It is like a dream; a weird and nasty dream, but a dream that Billy is enjoying. He feels Homelander's tongue around his finger and puts another one inside to his delight. The super keeps sucking, his teeth brushing slightly his skin.

"Is this what you fancy?" He asks in a low voice like he is saying a secret. Homelander doubts for a second before he moves his head in a nod. "Such a good lad." He sighs and notices the way his knees tremble. He moves his hand and puts out his fingers, leaving a trace of saliva on his chin. "Come here."

Billy sits on the sofa while Homelander keeps still without knowing what to do, or what Billy expects from him. At this moment, he seems a lost child. He is confused. Billy wants to laugh because this man is the strongest person alive, he is cruel and indifferent to other people's pain. Homelander could kill him in a blink, but instead, he is looking confused because he can't read the situation between them. It is sad and Billy finds a dark joy in the situation that he doesn't want to deny. This is fun.

This is fun in a twisted way and Billy expects to get the most of it. He is going to see him humiliate himself to feel something. Homelander is going to end on his knees with his lips around his dick in a desperate attempt to be loved. Billy could try to record this and show it to the world but what would be the point now? He has something better. "Be a good lad and come here." He points the exact place he wants him to be. "On your knees." He adds with a soft smile. "Good boy." This is perfect, he thinks when Homelander falls into his knees. "Take off your gloves." Billy is sick of his stupid clothes, always in the way. "Please." He says. It is the first time he sees his hands. Homelander has long fingers and perfect nails, Billy realizes.

The man is a god. A cruel and violent god, but gods tend to be like that. What gods don't do is beg for love as Homlenader does. Billy strokes his blonde hair to leave it messy because it infuriates him the way Homelander has always looked flawless on TV or any other situation. He can't stand it. Billy wants to rip apart his suit and have him naked and exposed in front of him. Billy is dying to tarnish Homelander's perfect image. That is what he wants and it is what he is going to get.

"Come here." He says with a bright smile. Homelander crawls till he is between his legs. Billy can feel a rush of adrenaline running through his veins. His dick twitches and Billy guides Homelander's hand to his zip. "You know what to do." He murmurs and the other man nods with his head. For a man who loves to be the centre of attention, to speak in front of a mass, he is oddly quiet at this moment. He doesn't fight or complains, he just does as he is said. Homelander unzips his jeans and frees his dick. Billy's eyes are fixed on Homelander. "Come on." He insists. "Be a good boy." Homelander doesn't move, the poor man doesn't know what to do but he wants to please him. Billy cups his face with his hands and pushes him till he can feel his breath against his crotch. "You know what I want you to do." He says leaning over him. "Don't be shy."

This is sickening, but Billy can't stop. There is something perfect at this moment that Billy can't deny. For eight years, Billy has dreamt about revenge. Billy has killed Homelander in his mind more times than he can count, but this is better. This is better than killing the man. Homelander is a god he can control and humiliate whenever he pleases and the best part is, he likes it. Homelander is eager to do what he demands even if he doesn't know what he is asking him to do. And it feels so fucking good.

Homelander engulfs his dick and Billy feels a rush of electricity spreading through his body. And he wants to scream. Billy wants to scream and shout and laugh because this is perfect. The strongest man alive is giving him a blowjob. It is fucking perfect. Billy feels powerful and happy watching his head going up and down.

"Easy, easy... not so hard." Billy has to instruct him. "Go slower, slower..." Homelander does as he says. "Use your tongue... just like that... Good boy." He breathes when Homelander finds the right pace. “Good boy.” He repeats. The man is clever; Billy knew the man was clever, but right now he can see how smart he is. Homelander learns fast how to suck him. “Go faster.” And he listens. “Fas… faster…” His tongue moves around his cock in a weird way that Billy loves. “Again… Do that again.” And he does it. Billy grabs his hair hard. He wants to cum inside his mouth. He wants to see his semen dripping through his lips. He can’t stop Homelander if he doesn’t want to swallow his cum, but Homelander won’t move because Billy is telling him not to. His body is burning and Homelander takes a moment to push the head of his dick with his tongue which makes him moan high and hard. This is delicious. Billy doesn’t warm him when he finally cums. “Good boy.” He says breathless, looking down to him. “Swallow my spunk.” Billy doesn’t think what he is saying. He just wants to see him doing it, to analyse carefully the way his Adam’s apple moves slightly up and down. “All of it.” He insists. “Perfect.” His lips are red and his eyes glassy.

Billy wants to shag Homelander. He wants to picture that god-like man sweating and moaning with his cock inside his arse. He wants to try to mark his skin with his bare hands while fucking him. And now Billy knows he can do it. Billy caresses his cheek in silence. This is not over. He expects him to say something, anything, but Homelander remains in maddening silence. Billy knows he is the one in control right now, but he would appreciate some words telling him so from him. He needs training, Billy thinks. He zips in jeans and stands up.

“Good boy.” He says without looking him, petting his head nonchalantly before leaving him alone.

The next day, Homelander goes to him to give him a folder.

Billy wasn't expecting this from his. Everything there is to know about Homelander is in the folder. All the experiments through the years and the way he reacted. If Billy was another person he would be sorry for the man. Homelander is a laboratory rat who has never known anything better than that. However, he can't feel anything for him. It is what he deserved since the moment they injected him with the Compound V. Homelander doesn't deserve sympathy. Billy doesn't want to give him that, even when he knows he is being unfair, no child should go through all that, but Billy is a cruel man and his hatred for supes is stronger than anything else.

Homelander waits for him to read everything without moving a millimetre. His hands resting on both sides of his body, legs slightly open and back perfectly straight. His eyes are glued to him, following every movement. He is nervous, Billy can feel it. This is the proof he needs to destroy him. He could publish this and end with all the supes forever. But why would he do it now? He has something better.

He has Homelander.

Billy smiles, it is a dark and twisted gesture, a smug smile. He is gloating with all this situation, with all the power he has now, thanks to the man he wants to destroy.

“Are you afraid of me?” Homelander asks with no preparation for such a question. This is a test. Billy gives himself some seconds.

“Why should I be?” It is a bold move but Billy is certain this is the correct answer. “I don’t have any secrets and haven’t lie to you.” There is nothing to be afraid of right now. He is the one in control of the man. With a simple touch, he could make Homelander do anything. He just needs to play wisely his cards. No lies. No secrets. Homelander takes the folder back and looks at him. There is another question he is dying to make, but he won’t. Billy can hear the words coming from his mouth.

Do you love me?

A simple question that Homelander won’t dare to ask. He already knows the answer. Billy doesn’t love him and he is not going to lie to him for his sake. In fact, Billy would tell him that in the cruellest possible way with no fear. This is his weakness. This is Homelander’s weakness and Billy intends to exploit it for his own satisfaction and enjoyment.

He doesn't love the man; he can't love the man. The only thing he can feel for him is hate and disgust. The man is despicable. Billy has every intention to destroy him with every touch and words with every moan and plea.

"Do you want to be a good boy?" He asks after a minute of thick silence between them. Homelander doesn't say anything but nods. Billy stands up and goes to him to touch his cheek. "Or course you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use a UK slang but I failed and I know it, it is difficult. I hope you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
